


【Maldini中心】You can't hurt my captain

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Milan is family, i like protective team
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 马尔蒂尼中心，You can't hurt my captain
Relationships: Paolo Maldini & A.C. Milan Players
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【Maldini中心】You can't hurt my captain

他在口腔里尝到苦涩的滋味，每一寸的皮肤都被失望的叹息刺痛，失败在球场的上空凝聚成乌云，一切变得灰蒙蒙的，红色变得黯淡，像是他们自己的伤口流出的血液，在氧化发黑。  
胜利的果实有多么甜美，失败就多么难以习惯。  
失败是一点一点来到的，队长慢慢回想比赛，上下半场的时间并没有那么漫长，因为米兰的防线岌岌可危，每一分钟都绷紧神经，但还是无法阻止足球穿过球门，无法喘息的后防也牵扯了前锋的精力，退回到更后面接应队员，进攻迟迟打不进球门。  
也许应该和教练谈一谈，这几场失败他明显感觉到队友们情绪的变化，今年夏天的决赛让米兰成为盛大的话题，负面的那种，也让很多人难以承受那场梦魇。  
有人在哭泣，穿过叹息和悲伤，警醒了米兰的队长。他走过去，用胳膊搂住这个捂脸哭泣的年轻人，记者依然围绕他们，但是在队长的示意下后退。  
年轻人身上的球衣沾染了泥土和青草，手掌紧紧地按在自己的脸上，小腿轻微打颤，他跑得很努力了，以至于现在有点站不稳，跌跌撞撞地被队长领着往回走，离球场越远，他就越能感觉到这失败越难以挽回，变得更加真实，不由得紧紧抓住了队长的衣服。  
更衣室里的声音也不大，空气中有种沉重的东西，压在每个人的心上，皮尔洛和内斯塔在小声地说话，后卫的脸上似乎不太高兴，舍甫琴科在按摩他的脚踝，微微皱起眉盯着脚尖。队长轻柔地把他推向了浴室，依靠那些几乎是本能的动作，他抓起毛巾走进浴室。  
浴室的热气带回一点身体的温度，柔和的热水让血管扩张，血液加速，冲刷掉疼痛和疲惫，给身体一种清爽而轻盈的感觉，年轻人拍拍脸颊，清醒地想起自己刚刚的表现，觉得羞愧，鼓起勇气才敢拿着毛巾出去。  
但没有人看他。  
经理和队长站在两边，气氛冷的像是北极的冬天，队长还没有换下球衣，湿漉漉的红黑球衣紧贴身体，头发也被汗水打湿，但他的眼睛如同燃烧火焰一样明亮，每一个词语都那么清晰有力，“我不同意你的批评。”  
经理的神情已经开始愤怒，“你有什么权利不同意，恕我提醒，是你带队踢出了这样的比分”。他挥舞的胳膊像是宣泄心中的情绪，滔滔不绝地指责队长的失误，“米兰去年最大的失败还有你，恭喜，米兰的耻辱史，你榜上有名”，他把那个造成的噩梦归咎于队长，毫不顾忌其他的队员还留在更衣室里。  
他们像是暴风雨之下的小鸟一样安静，互相用眼神传递信息，小心地收拾自己的东西，他们都不知道该怎么做，后悔没有早点离开。失败的责任从来不在团队的一个人身上，但队长总是担负着最大的指责，这是他举杯的荣耀，也是他承担的责任。  
“伊万！”，队长的声音饱含警告，试图制止他的发泄，那些指责并非没有让他愤怒，辗转反侧的痛苦同样侵袭着米兰的每一个人，队长却给他们打了电话，告诉他们米兰必将重回巅峰，对同样的痛苦不露声色，但这种愤怒没有让他失去那种矜持优雅的气度，队长绷紧了脸部的线条，眼眸闪动。  
“你再这样说下去，难道是为了伤害感情吗？我们都希望米兰变得更好，不要做后悔的事情。”队长不肯退让，似乎再怎么难以承受的指责都不能压垮他的内心。  
他们的比赛后也是这样，球迷们喧嚣吵闹，口出恶言，而队长维护着他们，和球迷的冲突被媒体大肆报道。这是米兰的优雅还是米兰的老去？媒体们分析着米兰的比赛，针对后防线上的老将们开出嘲讽，你们这些人已经老了，体力追不上横冲直撞的年轻前锋，能不能早点退役，简直是爷爷级别在场上防守。  
“后悔？如果你清楚一点自己的位置，也就不会失去德米了，不是吗？现在你还有谁呢？”，经理在极致的愤怒之下抛出最锋利的匕首，明示一切都是队长的错，即使他们都知道这些不应该用来指责马尔蒂尼。  
那句话说出，队长的表情都空白了，他的脸庞毫无血色，身体还笔直的站着，但突然让他们觉得看起来非常疲惫，又似乎是非常紧绷，仿佛下一秒就会在紧绷中断裂。  
队长仍然不习惯从伤害中听到阿尔贝蒂尼的名字，失去他和科斯塔库塔就像是硬生生地失去了一部分的灵魂，伤口在皮肤下汩汩流血，他的舌头说不出话，那种沉淀骨髓的痛就连说出名字也会浮出水面。  
年轻人没有意识到他们都在看队长。  
队长沉默不语，但是一双蓝色的眼睛里却流露出悲伤，仿佛有什么在闪光，他们都屏住了呼吸，像是窥探到一种不可说的私密空间。那不是之前面对队长和经理相互吵架的一种尴尬，更像是看到了队长作为带领者柔软而鲜血淋漓的内心。  
他不断地深呼吸，慢慢地闭上了眼睛，嘴唇也闭得紧紧的，仿佛是遮蔽住那不存在的眼泪和哀恸，又或者是忍耐下那内心的愤怒和诅咒，身体微微颤抖，以一种克制内敛的强大意志试图转身离开。  
那不该是他所承受的，至少队长的痛苦不该成为被刺向他自己的利剑。  
经理反而向他走去，似乎是接受了自己的胜利，在极致的混杂了各种情绪下的表情显得面目有些扭曲，但他的手还没有触碰到队长就被抓住了，是加图索，他的手指用力到指节泛白，让经理痛呼出声，骂了一句脏话。  
简单的语气词就好像打破了一种凝固的魔法，所有人都有不同的反应，这画面仔细看起来有点滑稽，但身处其中的人丝毫没有感觉。  
“够了，请你出去！”，舍甫琴科猛地挡在了他们之间，平时和善的乌克兰人从未如此生气，他的请仅仅是一种习惯礼仪，说着这句话的表情咬牙切齿，实际意义更像是让他滚出去。  
内斯塔没怎么说话，他在生气的时候往往不善言辞，只想动手，通常在球场上冲在打架第一线。内斯塔是队长在后防线上的搭档，防守的默契一直沿袭到了生活中，他站到队长的身边，用一种轻柔的力度抓住了队长。  
经理好像要到现在才发现这里还有那么多人，他气的哆嗦，却无法抗拒被加图索和安布罗西尼一起推出了更衣室，安布罗西尼沉着脸，勉强地说了几句话，手上的动作却毫不迟疑，他们一点都不想让这个人还留在队长面前，在他这么做了之后。  
队长就站在那里看着这一幕发生，他好像有点吃惊，又像是漠不关心，即使是他们关上了更衣室的们，他也仅仅眨眨眼，内斯塔的手放在他的肩膀上，而队长看着他，让内斯塔又放下了手，那表情一定有些什么。队长像是程序性一样地拿起毛巾，摇摇晃晃地走去了浴室，内斯塔和舍甫琴科跟着他走进了浴室，就好像他会在浴室里用水淹死自己一样。  
队长出来得很快速，温热的水让毫无血色的脸颊泛起一点粉色，他看起来不再那么苍白，强迫自己牵动肌肉试了试微笑，“对不起”，声音柔和而疲惫，“是我没处理好”，大家的沉默比刚刚更加广泛，这不是他们想要听到的，即使这是队长会做出的反应。  
加图索的眉毛扭成一条跳舞的毛毛虫，他看了一眼队友们，走到队长的面前，然后他抓起队长的手，尽管他们都看出了队长的挣扎和退缩，他只是勉强应付，手指在加图索的胸前微微颤抖。  
“保罗，你就是我的队长，你永远有我的忠诚”加图索的声音就像他的心跳一样坦荡，仿佛如果保罗要求，他就会剖出心脏，捧在手掌里证明给他看。而队长的眼睛里从痛苦中流露出一点吃惊，他的反应比刚刚的微笑更加真实，“不、里诺……你不需要”，但是加图索拥抱了他，让队长靠在他的肩膀上，还摸了摸头发。  
这个拥抱并不长久，因为内斯塔很快地挤开了加图索，他简短而有力地说，“我们会再次拿到冠军的，保罗”。舍甫琴科什么也没说，他舔舔嘴唇，显得羞涩，但他的拥抱显得格外紧密，被安布罗西尼提醒几次也不肯松开。队长僵硬的身体逐渐放松，他像是拆礼物一样等待他们的到来。  
他们一个接着一个，用拥抱感受他们之间紧密的连接，那时他们在电话里接收队长的安慰，装作一起都好，现在有人仪式化的许下诺言，而有人用眼神传递信念，即使失败的阴影仍然笼罩，胳膊变得疲累，队长也惊讶地发现他不自觉地勾起一个微笑，稍显黯淡，却真实。


End file.
